Us Against The World
by KarenSturridge
Summary: A jovem repórter Isabella Swan recebe seu primeiro grande artigo na Masen Magazine: entrevistar o misterioso Edward Cullen, ex integrante de uma das maiores máfias de Seattle, agora protegido pela lei e supostamente, longe da vida de crimes. Bella só não esperava que atrás da fachada de perigo e segredos, se escondia um homem capaz de tudo para proteger sua família.
1. I

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Forks, 2019/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"PoV Bella/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"- Sim, Jéssica, já estou enviando. – trinquei os dentes esperando não chiar pelo telefone e acabar agredindo esse grande pedaço de radiação. Jéssica e eu ocupávamos o mesmo cargo até duas semanas atrás, quando graças a um contato dela, uma grande empresa de cosméticos que se declarava cruelty free na verdade fazia testes em animais fora do país fora desmascarada pela nossa revista e Aro a promovera a chefe editorial da seção de investigação. Daquele momento em diante, ela mudou completamente comigo e com as meninas, dando ordens e nos tratando como inferiores. A cada toque do telefone em minha mesa, vinha a vontade de quebrar tudo e ir embora, mas eu precisava de dinheiro, precisava pagar as contas e ajudar meu pai e Sue com os remédios de Seth, então eu respirava fundo e fazia o que Jéssica pedia sem agredir ninguém./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Enviei então os arquivos que ela pediu – ou melhor dizendo, exigiu – e abri o documento para continuar escrevendo a matéria sobre moedas criptografadas e esquemas de pirâmides quando ouvi um empsiu /emvindo do cubículo em frente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"- Rose? O que foi?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"- Olha teu celular – Rosalie era minha colega de trabalho e de apartamento. Éramos completamente opostas e ainda assim, verdadeiras almas gêmeas. Revirei os olhos pro comportamento suspeito de Rose e peguei meu celular, com 20 mensagens não lidas. Meus olhos e meu cérebro demoraram de fazer a conexão entre o que estava escrito e meu entendimento daquelas letras e palavras.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Era minha chance. Aquela que não iria se repetir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Saí discretamente indo a cozinha, Rosalie esperou alguns minutos antes de me seguir. Eu fingia tomar um café quando ela, olhando suspeitamente por cima do ombro, começou a falar tão rápido que eu quase não consegui acompanhar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"- Então, minha mãe comentou que estava na ioga esses dias e depois saiu para tomar café com uma tal de Esme Cullen. Meu sexto sentido logo me disse que aquele nome era conhecido, dai fucei no google e descobri que ela é mãe emdele./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ele/span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" era Edward Cullen, um dos ex-membros da máfia comandada por James Dwight, um dos maiores traficantes de drogas e falsificação de obras de arte da América do Norte. Edward havia entregado vários segredos ao FBI em troca de proteção e agora vivia escondido, apesar de ainda manter sua identidade. O sonho de Aro era conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva com Edward e alavancar a popularidade da Masen Magazine em todo país. No último ano, as vendas da revista começavam a alcançar números satisfatórios, mas comparada as grandes publicações do país, aquela era oportunidade que faltava, para Aro e para mim. Desde que voltei da Highline College, em Des Moines, com o diploma de jornalismo debaixo do braço, tudo girava em torno de juntar dinheiro e me mudar para Nova York tentar o sucesso e não ser mais uma Rory Gilmore da vida. Forks era uma dessas cidadezinhas onde todo mundo se conhecia, e graças a isso, Aro me conseguiu um emprego como repórter. Mas eu estava cansada de escrever sobre gravidez na adolescência e esteroides no time de natação da Forks High School. Eu estava com inveja de Jéssica, admito, e tinha medo demais de ficar presa naquela cidadezinha no meio do nada, sem nenhuma perspectiva de futuro e casada com o insistente e inconveniente do Jacob Black. Eu me arrepiava só de imaginar esse quadro pavoroso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Era por isso que aquela informação de Rosalie me deixou tão atordoada. Nós tínhamos uma pista preciosa nas mãos, eu só precisava segui-la. Eu iria até o fim para conseguir entrevistar Edward Cullen e escrever a matéria que mudaria minha vida e o futuro da revista./span/p 


	2. II

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Cheguei em casa completamente exausta, como se meu corpo pesasse mil toneladas; Jéssica me fazia buscar cópias, cafezinho – como uma reles estagiária, mesmo que tivéssemos a formação no mesmo nível – dentre outras mil coisas. Mas minha mente não descansava, não depois do que Rosalie descobriu. Fui tomar banho com os pensamentos borbulhando, ideias e planos se formando mais rápido do que eu podia me controlar. Liguei para Charlie e Sue antes de comer qualquer coisa que achei na geladeira e desejei boa noite a Seth, meu doce irmãozinho que nascera com uma condição chama síncope vasovagal, e era acometido por desmaios com frequência. Nunca deixava de ser desesperador ao longo dos anos ver meu irmão tão pequeno desmaiando do nada. Até hoje a lembrança de Seth em seu aniversário de 5 anos desmaiando ao estourar de um balão me atormentava. Agora, no auge dos seus 11 anos, os desmaios tinham diminuído de frequência, mas ainda assim eram uma preocupação./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Liguei a tv no canal de documentários, sem realmente prestar atenção enquanto pesquisava mais na internet sobre Esme Cullen. Ela e o Dr. Carlisle Cullen eram casados há muitos anos e além de Edward – cujo nome o site sequer mencionava – eram pais de Alice e Emmett Cullen. Esme era assistente social na escola e no hospital geral de Forks, enquanto Carlisle trabalhava em Seattle na maior parte do tempo. Emmett Cullen estava fora do país, era fotógrafo para o National Geographic, coisa que muito me interessou, enquanto Alice e seu marido Jasper Whitlock comandavam uma empresa de advocacia na região de Washington. Pesei minhas chances. Poderia falar com Esme e fingir uma possível matéria relacionada ao trabalho dela, ou poderia entrar em contato com Emmett, que já era do ramo... Precisava refinar melhor meu pretexto e Rosalie ia me ajudar naquilo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Abri o app de mensagens e chamei minha melhor amiga e fiel escudeira, que deveria estar na casa de algum dos seus recentes interesses amorosos. Às vezes, morar com Rosalie era como morar sozinha, sinceramente. Mandei um áudio contando o que havia descoberto em minhas pesquisas recentes e pedi ajuda para elaborar um jeito de me aproximar da família e, consequentemente, chegar até Edward. Antes que chegássemos a um denominador comum, Rose já estava seguindo Emmett nas redes sociais e fez questão de interagir com o belo fotógrafo. Decidimos então que eu me aproximaria através de Esme. Seria tudo muito simples, eu diria que estava interessada em fazer uma matéria sobre o comportamento dos jovens no Ensino Médio e marcaríamos um almoço no dia seguinte. Mandei um e-mail para ela, propondo o encontro e esperando um retorno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Meu coração não se acalmava, eu estalava meus dedos sem parar. Precisei beber dois copos de água pra fazer minha pulsação voltar ao ritmo normal. Quando peguei o celular novamente, tinham mensagens de Jacob e a única reação possível foi revirar os olhos. Jacob e eu nunca tivemos de fato uma relação, mas na cabeça dele, nós iríamos nos casar e brincar de família perfeita. Enquanto isso, eu evitava responder um bom dia que fosse, porque a pessoa que um dia eu chamei de melhor amigo já não existia mais. Jacob Black agora era um egocêntrico babaca que tratava todo mundo feito lixo e achava que o mundo girava ao redor dele. Eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a ficar perto do prefeito Chernobyl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Apaguei sem ler as mensagens de Jacob e acabei me distraindo nas redes sociais, seguindo Alice Cullen e me mantendo fora do radar, não ia pagar de louca seguindo toda família e parecer uma stalker bizarra. Tentei outra vez pesquisar por Edward Cullen, e só o que haviam eram notícias sobre quando o FBI desmontara quase todo o esquema comandado pela máfia de James por causa do depoimento de Edward, depois disso, absolutamente nada. Aquilo só me dava mais combustível para ir atrás daquela entrevista. Com certeza precisaríamos de alguma licença especial para publicar qualquer material que fosse com Edward, mas eu ia deixar a burocracia para depois. Um passo de cada vez./span/p 


End file.
